Multimedia enhancement modules in portable electronic devices (such as camera flash modules, loudspeaker driver modules, and power amplifier modules for electromagnetic transmission) require short power bursts. Typically, electrolytic capacitors are used to power LED and xenon flash modules and conventional capacitors are used to power loudspeaker driver modules, but neither is able to satisfy the power demands needed for optimal performance. For example, xenon-based flashes typically use electrolytic capacitors due to their high voltage operation. In contrast, LED flashes take the required current straight from the battery rather than a capacitor. The use of a supercapacitor increases the maximum current that can be delivered to either flash type, thereby increasing their respective brightnesses.
The situation could be improved by the use of supercapacitors. In an LED flash module, for example, double the light output can be achieved using supercapacitors instead of electrolytic capacitors. The problem is not as straight forward as simply switching one type of capacitor for the other, however. In modern electronic devices, miniaturisation is an important factor, and state-of-the-art supercapacitors do not fulfil the size and performance requirements in currently available packaging. Power sources for modules requiring high power bursts have to be implemented close to the load circuit, which for flash and speaker applications means closer than 10-30 mm. Unfortunately, present supercapacitors are bulky, suffer from electrolyte swelling, and have the wrong form factor for attachment to the circuit boards of portable electronic devices. In addition, the attachment of supercapacitors requires several undesirable processing steps.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.